Starry Night
by Kairi Lupin
Summary: The night is alive with stars shining, and you find the pharoh lying down, looking to the sky. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters except my own.**

He watched the stars appear, one by one with his lover lying in the sand next to him. The night sky in Egypt was wonderful, you could see far and wide, not to mention all of the great views.

"Look, a shooting star!" you said softly, yet excitement showing in your voice.

"Does that mean we're going to make a wish?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, a very happy wish." As he watched her make her wish, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered when they had shown their love for each other.

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars they're shining so bright.

Then I see you smile and I go, oh, oh, oh.

I will never want to miss this

Because in my heart I know what this is

He watched as the colors of the sunset came together, and soon faded all together to form the night sky, the stars showing themselves. Suddenly a shooting star went across the sky. He smiled and made a wish, a wish about _love_.

"You seem deep in thought." A soft voice commented. He looked over to see the girl he cared deeply about, just standing there, looking at the night sky.

"No. I just saw a shooting star." You seemed surprised.

"You made a wish right? You can't just waste a star!" you told him, and quickly ran over and checked the sky, twirling in a circle.

"You look like a child again." He laughed. "On a birthday that got what they desired all along." You looked down at him with a small smile.

"You can't waste a star none the less. Though a pony would be nice." You told him, looking thoughtful. "So what did you wish for?" you asked, looking down at him to see him trying to hold in laughter.

"What's so funny?!" suddenly you fell atop him and gasped as your hands became entwined with his, along with your legs.

"You are." He whispered in your ear. You were about to say something when his lips descended upon your own.

"What are you thinking about?" He looked down at you with a sloppy grin on his face from the memory.

"About the first time I kissed you."

"Yes, I remember that night. A maid caught us." He started chuckling.

"Yes, you're face got quite red."

"Well your cousin and his fiancé then walked by. And comment none the less. What was it they said? Oh yes, 'way to work, didn't think you'd work so fast,' and 'you two could at least get a room!'"

"Well we did take Teana's advice you know."

"Not that night!"

"Well I also remember that night quite clearly."

"You would." You mumbled, your mind showing you images of that night. He looked down at the sand for a couple seconds, then to you. You had her eyes shut, and looked to be asleep.

"Do you remember what my cousin and Teana were discussing?" you opened one eye and nodded.

"Yes. They were talking about marriage and how you both had to get married soon. So why are we having this discussion?"

"Well, the priests have finally decided and picked someone for me. I have to get married in a couple of months."

"Why didn't you say no?" you asked, trying not to let the tears fall from your eyes. Why would he do such a thing? Didn't they tell and show each other they loved each other so many nights? So many times?

"Because of who they want me to marry." You were about to smack him when you felt something being slipped onto your left hand. "And I had hoped you would say yes. I don't want another man to touch you. Will you be mine? For the end of life and beyond?" you stared at him with your silver-blue eyes, tears falling down your cheeks.

"Of course, for all the lives we live." He captured your lips in a passionate kiss that sealed their vows.

**Behind the lovers hidden.**

"I told you he wouldn't' let her go." Seth aid with a smirk to his fiancé, Teana. She pouted slightly and looked away from him.

"Well we didn't have to spy." She said starting to head back to the palace.

"Well it was better to see it first hand. Otherwise we wouldn't have been told for awhile."

"True, but better awhile then _spying_ on your own _cousin_! But now that we've seen what went between the two, let's head back to our room. I'm quite tired." Seth smirked mischievously.

"I have a cure for that."

"I bet you do, now let's leave the two lovers alone."

**Back to the 'lovers' **

Atem looked down at (y.n.) with a soft smile, but mischievous eyes.

"What are you thinking?" you asked, keeping a watchful eye on your lover. He got atop of you and kissed your neck, trailing down to your collar bone.

"About how good you taste, and how nice you smell. Your skin being soft and silky is just a plus."

"And I bet your also thinking about how much you want a bed right about now."

"True, you know me too well."

"No, I just know your urges." You laughed at his expression and quickly got up. "Catch me if you can _Pharaoh_." You challenged then started to run back to your room, Atem following fast after you.


End file.
